Sol Naciente
by Gaiasole
Summary: Cuando el emperador de Xing está apunto de morir Alphonse debe regresar al país del sol naciente para enfrentarse a demonios del pasado y a un asunto de formas femeninas del que nunca fue capaz de ocuparse. Terminado.
1. Primer Sol

Then I saw her face  
>Now I' m a believer<br>Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
>I' m in love (mmmm) and I' m a believer<br>I couldn' t leave her if I tried

_Neil Diamond - I Am a believer_

El viajante de ojos dorados no necesitaba de ninguna guía para saber que por fin llegaba a su destino, la arena del desierto seguía hundiéndose bajo sus pies y la idea de beber un poco de agua no era una posibilidad puesto que se había terminado el último tanto en el trayecto de la noche, era la primera vez que cruzaba todo el desierto entre Xing y Amestris en apenas tres días pero el mensaje había dejado en claro que era extremadamente urgente su presencia en el país del sol naciente, a fin de cuentas si el emperador iba a morir nadie mejor para ofrecerle una última esperanza de vida que el mejor médico alquimista de Amestris: Elric, Alphonse.

**Sol naciente**

**Prólogo **

Por: GAIASOLE

—¿Lo escuchaste? Va a resultar cierto que el emperador de Xing esta muriendo.

—Lo mejor es escapar ahora que podemos, la última vez que un emperador iba a morir los príncipes y princesas empezaron una cacería infernal, si al menos hubiera tenido un hijo podría haber heredero al trono y todos estaríamos libres de problemas.

—Bueno los rumores de la corte decían que se negó terminantemente a casarse porque ya estaba enamorado de una sirviente de palacio, ¿Te imaginas a un emperador casado con una sirvienta?

—¿Te pongo otra bebida?

Tuve que dejar de escuchar la conversación ante la pregunta del dueño del local que aparentemente no veía con buenos ojos a ningún extranjero y en nada ayudaba que yo estuviera cubierto de arena y con la cara enteramente cubierta por un pañuelo oscuro que me había servido de protección todo el camino.

—No gracias –dije pero el hombre seguía parado junto a mi.

—¿Cómo te llamas extranjero?

—Alphonse –respondí y deje el dinero sobre la mesa para retirarme de tan acogedor lugar.

La conversación de los hombres no me había animado demasiado, de hecho, el panorama parecía tornarse escabroso, desde hace meses corrían numerosos rumores de lo que sucedía en Xing, yo sabía que Ling estaba enfermo pero no que se estaba muriendo, durante años se había negado a casarse con alguna princesa del reino y todo por amor a Lan Fan. Sentía lastima por ambos, si bien las relaciones amorosas de otros eran desastrosas las mías resultaban ser lo que el veneno a las flores así que, ¿Quién era yo para opinar de esos asuntos?

Me consuela pensar que al menos como médico alquimista yo era el mejor, podía no gustarme presumir pero luego de muchos viajes, peleas y de haber logrado revertir el proceso de humano-quimera podía decir que actualmente yo era lo mejor de lo mejor. Tal vez mañana alguien más sería el mejor pero hasta entonces haría todo a mi alcance para revertir las enfermedades.

Tenía mis esperanzas y conocimientos puestos en conseguirlo, aún ahora seguía estudiando mucho para aprender a manejar mejor la alquimia médica, incluso había publicado libros pero me había negado a quedarme en un solo lugar, había viajado más allá de Amestris hasta lugares que mi imaginación no habría podido construir nunca por si sola. Mi único lamento era que los viajes de los últimos años habían sido en solitario. Iba caminando por la calle cuando me detuve en un puesto a comprar un poco de fruta, el vendedor hablaba con otro hombre y de reojo miraba mis movimientos al escoger la fruta.

—Debemos partir mañana a primera hora y cruzar el desierto hasta Amestris o al menos llegar a las ruinas de Xerxes.

—Eh escuchado que ese lugar esta maldito.

—Ya no existe maldición sobre ese lugar, murió ya hace tiempo –intervino Alphonse al escucharlos, no me di cuenta que el pañuelo había dejado escapar mechones de mi pelo y eso había conseguido mayor atención sobre mí, en Xing todos eran de pelo y ojos oscuros así que yo siempre era la novedad.

—¡Ah buen señor! Tú debes venir de Amestris.

Tardeé mucho en deshacerme de los dos hombres y de un creciente público interesado en escuchar a un viajero como yo, lo cierto es que conforme más me adentre a la ciudad y el camino se hizo más conocido los viejos recuerdos y la ansiedad de siempre se confabularon en mi contra, pronto vería a Mei Chang y seguramente recibiría una bienvenida digna del peor enemigo. Me planteé esperar hasta el día siguiente y tal vez calmar su patente odio a mi persona con caramelos, flores o lo que fuera necesario.

—Mi hermano no es ningún cobarde.

Pude escuchar decir a Edward pero claro el estaba en Amestris, a kilómetros de mi y con Winry que no era tan severa con él desde que perdió la alquimia, ahora era una mujer mansa y tranquila, Mei en cambio sería la perfecta asesina nada más al verme. Cuando llegué hasta el tejado no tuve problemas en escabullirme en silencio y lograr llegar hasta su habitación, yo mismo había vivido en esa casa aprendiendo todo lo que podía de la alquimia de Xing, Mei había sido mi maestra, mi compañera de lucha y mi amiga y cuando quiso ser algo más yo decidí empezar un nuevo viaje, una y otra vez me marché pero siempre regresaba a esta casa.

Ella estaba dormida y como siempre tenía cambios, en cada ocasión que yo regresaba de los viajes había nuevos cambios en la niña que luchó contra Father en la batalla más difícil de la historia de Amestris, aunque claro ahora ya tenía diecinueve años y no era ninguna niña. Curvas, ojos rasgados, pelo negro disuelto por la almohada, labios rosas, la piel rebosante de juventud y largas piernas que eran ágiles siempre que se enfrascaba en una pelea. Una chica hermosa y con el agregado de que también era un flor exótica de Xing y si eso no bastaba era también una princesa, estaba tan concentrado que tarde en percatarme que algo había alterado el ambiente.

—Quédate –dijo Mei Chang y por un momento pensé que me había descubierto, ya luego quise darme de golpes cuando vi a la pequeña panda recibir el mensaje y asentir.

Temblé cuando la vi saltar velozmente y salir disparada a la calle, no me detuve a pensar en nada cuando la seguí y la vi rodeada por sombras humanas que tenían toda la intención de atacarla pero fue ella quién ataco primero, yo conocía cada uno de sus movimientos, había entrenado con ella e igual que Edward jamás había sido capaz de vencerme aunque claro con ella jamás usaría la fuerza que usaba con mi hermano pero ella no dudaba en usar todas sus habilidades para defenderse en este momento.

—¡Maldita! –gritó un hombre cuando vio a la chica de pelo negro saltar por encima de sus hombros y lanzar una serie de cuchillos que los rodearon hasta hacer una explosión.

—¡Vámonos! –grito alguien a los hombres que todavía conseguían moverse.

—Estos fueron fáciles –la escuché decir—. Vaya con la vida de princesa, ¿Tú que piensas Alphonse?

Mi imaginación me había jugado una mala pasada, ella no me iba a matar, en lugar de eso usaría la completa indiferencia como una arma más efectiva en mi contra, incluso más efectiva que una de sus cuchillas o su alquimia explotándome en la cara.

—Me parece que necesitas un médico para tu herida –le hablé sin titubeos. Sorpréndete.

—¿Qué herida? –Mei miro el hilo de sangre correr por su muñeca y tuvo que apretar los labios para no gritarme enojada—. No es necesario, me voy a casa.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? –tenté la suerte pero cuando ella asintió fue un gran alivio.

Al entrar a casa ella encendió todos los luces y de inmediato su pequeña panda salió a su encuentro, estoy casi seguro que ese pequeño animal deseaba clavarme los dientes en cualquier parte del cuerpo pero se resistió, Mei me dejo a mi aire y se ocupó de conseguir lo necesario para curarse ella misma y dejarme en claro que no me necesitaba en absoluto, la observé en silencio hasta que terminó y se tomó su tiempo en prestarme atención de nuevo.

—¿Porqué no fuiste directamente a palacio Alphonse? Estoy segura que el emperador te espera.

—¿De verdad crees que regresé solo por él? –intenté mantener una postura ofendida pero mis mentiras eran siempre desastrosas—. Recibí su mensaje hace tres días te sorprendería ver lo rápido que cruce el desierto esta vez. Estoy cansado y esperaba que al menos por esta noche pudieras ofrecerme un lugar bajo el cuál dormir, ¿Pido mucho?

—Puedes quedarte –dijo levantándose.

Ella me iba a dar la espalda pero yo la detuve de la mano por la muñeca, busque él pulso y lo noté normal, algo en mí se sintió herido, di cuenta de que a la chica de ahora no se le aceleraba el pulso como en el pasado cuando solo necesitaba mirarla y saber que el rojo de sus mejillas era por mi causa.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? –ella se soltó pero no me respondió.

Cuando por fin estuve solo me di cuenta que mi cruzada sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. El primer sol de ese día había muerto hace tiempo e intentar retroceder me costaría más empeño que la alquimia misma.

_Continuará…_


	2. Segundo Sol

A pesar de todos mis viajes a Xing nunca dejaba de maravillarme con el gran palacio del emperador, altos muros, leones tallados en piedra vigilantes, jardines que parecían haber sido adornados hasta el mínimo detalle y dentro la opulencia era tal que un falso brillo habría sido rápidamente descubierto, ser emperador era el equivalente a ser una deidad en tierra del sol naciente. No era el único país con esa clase de costumbres pero si era el país del que yo guardaba más memorias.

—Hemos estado esperando por usted doctor Elric –informó un sirviente—. El emperador le espera en sus habitaciones privadas.

Yo asentí y le seguí por un largo pasillo, el hombre que me guiaba me miraba un poco escéptico de que pudiera hacer algo como médico, eso me pasaba siempre porque el parecer de la gente era que yo estaba demasiado joven y demasiado extranjero para ser buen medicó, me olvide de la idea cuando estuve cerca de la habitación de Ling y pude sentir la presencia que todo médico desea alejar de su paciente. La muerte estaba cerca para presentarme batalla.

**SOL NACIENTE  
><strong>

**UN PASADO EN COMÚN**

Por: GAIASOLE

—No me sigas mirando así –decía Mei a su pequeña panda—. No podía solo dejarlo en la calle, no es correcto.

—Me alegra que pienses así –pronuncié mientras entraba a la casa—. ¡Buenos días!

Obviamente Alphonse Elric era la persona menos favorita de la panda que alguna vez había jugado entre mis manos, podía ser que fuera muy pequeña pero la cosita de cuatro patas tenía tanto carácter como su dueña. Al ver que mi saludo no recibía respuesta me senté frente a la mesa del desayuno donde había un semi festín, en Xing el desayuno era una cosa impresionante, se servían hasta seis platos para una sola persona y si se tenían invitados llegaban a servirse hasta treinta platos, para cuando aprendí eso caí en cuenta de porque Ling tragaba incluso más que mi hermano, obviamente Mei no me consideraba su invitado y no planteaba servirme ni un poco de agua.

—Veo que amaneciste de buen humor –comenté a Mei que tenía el ceño llegándole hasta la nariz.

—Lo hice –pronunció con un deje de fastidio—. Hasta que me di cuenta que de nuevo andabas por aquí.

—Te deje una nota diciendo que iba a palacio, ¿No la encontraste?

—Eso no me explica porque de nuevo estás aquí, anoche te di hospedaje pero no ofrecí darlo de manera indefinida.

—Esta mañana estás destilando simpatía –le dije con una sonrisa que pareció irritarla.

La deje comer en paz un rato, ella pareció indiferente a mi mirada y se dedicó a lo suyo, estaba muy guapa con el cabello suelto y usando un tradicional traje de Xing, pantalones rosas y camisa verde jade con bordados.

—¿No me preguntarás de Ling?

—Se esta muriendo –me dijo Mei tranquilamente—. No necesito preguntarte algo que ya sé, que todo él país sabe y que es la razón de que haya hombres deseando mi cabeza.

—Me gusta creer que soy capaz de salvar a mi paciente –le dije convencido aunque incluso yo tenía mis dudas después de ver al enfermo emperador—. Esos hombres que te quieren muerta, ¿Sabes quién los envió?

—No te incumbe.

Yo iba a discutir esa afirmación cuando un chico entró a la estancia de Mei y nos evalúo a ambos con la mirada, estaba tan sorprendido que no me di cuenta que ella ya se había levantado y acercado hasta él para hacer un ligera inclinación de cabeza y sonreírle de la forma que no me sonreía a mí, el intruso le correspondió y río cuando la pequeña panda se acomodo en su hombro.

—Bueno días Mei vine en cuantó supe que anoche habías sufrido un nuevo ataqué, veo que esta vez pudieron alcanzarte –el chico tomó su mano ahí donde aún estaba la venda de la noche anterior—. No deseo que sufras un nuevo daño, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir…?

—Fue apenas un rasguño –le cortó Mei—. Acordamos que no me presionarías Ryu.

—Y no lo haré aunque no quedaré tranquilo hasta detener a nuestro enemigo.

—Puedo pelear mis propias batallas –decía ella.

—Y si no puede yo le ayudó –intervine por primera vez—. Mucho gusto, soy Alphonse Elric –le dije al desconocido alejando su mano de la de Mei y estrechándola fuerza—. Me parece que no te conozco chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Vamos doctor Elric no puede haberme olvidado, ¡No se lo perdonaría!

Ryu. Recordé mi primer viaje a Xing, en ese entonces Mei era la niña a la que yo había prometido ser su caballero andante, el tiempo que estuve aprendiendo la alquimia de ese país conocí a muchas personas, a príncipes y princesas algunos de ellos en pañales y otros como Ryu eran de la edad de Mei, pero la última vez que yo lo había visto era un chico desaliñado que me consideraba mucho mayor que él y siempre me llamaba doctor Elric, solo nos llevábamos algunos años de diferencia pero el ahora sí que parecía un príncipe y eso motivo que recordará mi enojo.

—Creo que sabes que entrar a una casa ajena así como tú has entrado Ryu es una descortesía, especialmente porque aquí solo vive Mei –un gruñido me hizo rectificar—. Y también la panda.

—Lo sé doctor y usted tuvo que aprenderlo cada ve que quiso entrar a curar un paciente, pero me temo que ahora es un costumbre para mi entrar así a la casa de Mei, ya lo siento como mi prometida, solo espero que ella de él si, ¿No podría ayudarme a convencerla?

—¡No! –me imaginé diciendo pero en lugar de eso salí de ahí con el animó por los suelos.

Yo tenía muchos títulos, era alquimista, era doctor e incluso guerrero, no me había rendido ni si quiera cuando perdí mi cuerpo y paso mucho tiempo antes de recuperarlo y otro tanto en mantenerlo en forma, antes de decirme a viajar viví un tiempo con mi hermano y su entonces novia Winry y luego cuando por fin me despedí de Amestris y crucé el desierto para llegar a Xing y de ese modo también llegar a Mei no supe que mi camino estaba trazado.

Edward había sido mi compañero, hermano y amigo y luego ese lugar había sido ocupado por Mei, con ella entrenaba el arte de la alquimia que ni siquiera Father había conseguido anular, y cuando ella me confesó amor yo solo supe alejarme y emprender un nuevo viaje, pero siempre regresaba con ella, y cuando ella retomaba ÉL tema escabroso yo me marchaba de nuevo.

Fue una rutina de años que se interrumpió cuando Amestris necesito nombrar un nuevo führer, ese fue Roy Mustang que viendo las habilidades de Mei para la pelea le pidió ayuda para recuperar algo que había perdido, ella accedió, así fue como me reencontré con ella en mi país de origen, fue la primera vez que comprendía que ella ya era una mujer y una que estaba herida por mi comportamiento.

—¿Estás segura que no viniste a Amestris para poder seguirme? –le pregunté una vez.

—¡Solo vine para ayudar a Mustang! Hace años perdí toda esperanza contigo Alphonse y seguir a viajeros errantes no me interesa.

Yo no quise creerla y parecía que ella tampoco la esperaba, estando en Amestris no deje de darme cuenta la cantidad de miradas masculinas que la seguían y lo mucho que a mi me enojaba. Admitirlo me costo tomarme una cerveza entera junto a mi hermano que era incapaz de entender porque no solo cedía a ella.

—Las mujeres hacen bien al hombre –decía Edward que estaba casado y con hijos—. No creo que seas de los que temen al compromiso Al.

Yo me negué a darle ninguna explicación. Pero tal vez ahora se la podría dar a Mei aunque no me sentía preparado, regresé a su casa y la encontré afilando sus cuchillas, no había rastro de Ryu lo que me dejo tranquilo.

—¿Otra vez aquí Alphonse? –preguntó de morros.

—Necesito que hablemos –le dije intentando sonar calmado—. Espero que no estés pensando en aceptar la propuesta de ese chico.

—Ese chico que dices es de mi edad, también es príncipe y además me quiere.

—Puede adorarte pero de lejos, ¿Por qué no le cuentas que no te puedes casar? –ahora era yo quién estaba enojado—. ¿Por qué no le dices que te casaste conmigo en Amestris?

El segundo sol de ese día llegaba a su fin y dejaba nuestros rostros entre sombras mientras yo recordaba como nuestro matrimonio era la sombra más grande entre los dos.

_**Continuará…**_

✩ : ✩ : ✩ :

Gracias por tu comentario Yimel Elric! :D


	3. Primera Luna

La mejor forma de conocer el mal de un paciente era preguntándole que era lo que sentía, donde estaba su malestar y cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndolo. En muchas ocasiones las relaciones con las personas seguían el mismo camino aún más cuando se quería conseguir que el otro comprendiera que te importaba, yo sabía que Mei me importaba pero todavía no era capaz de decir cuánto, tampoco tenía el valor de preguntarle porque estaba tan lejana a mí o cuál era su malestar conmigo. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

**SOL NACIENTE  
><strong>

**ALQUIMIA**

Por: GAIASOLE

—Ya llevas dos días en mi casa.

—Tu esposo lleva dos días en casa, ¿Dónde esta el problema? –bromeé ante la pulla de Mei pero ella obviamente desdeñaba mi broma casi tanto como nuestro matrimonio.

Yo Alphonse Elric acepte casarme por un razón de peso en Amestris: La Residencia. Verán, en Amestris existen leyes aparte de las de la alquimia, existen leyes que regulan la estadía de extranjeros en el país, ya una vez Lin había comprobado por sí mismo que estar en un país ajeno sin los papeles adecuados te dejaba detrás de unas rejas en una habitación inhóspita y solitaria, pero claro, toda regla lleva su excepción, casarse con un ciudadano de Amestris te da la residencia fija al país y cuando surgió el problema de que Mei pudiera ser de vuelta a su país mi hermano tuvo una de sus brillantes ideas.

—¡Cásate con ella! Y cuando consigas a la chica que de verdad amas solo anula el matrimonio.

—Eso suena bastante ruin –pensé en un primer momento pero igualmente mi hermano me convenció.

La boda fue…bueno se que sucedió porque estaba ahí, firmamos unos papeles, algún juez nos felicitó y salimos del lugar casados, incluso llegamos a tiempo para tomar la cena con Edward, Winry, Pinako y los niños. Aparte de mí, mi hermano y Mei nadie más sabía lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, yo mismo le pedí a Mei que no comentará nada, y ella estaba tan contenta que solo sabía darme la razón, brillaba de felicidad hasta el momento en que le dije que no tendríamos vida de casados y más bien viviríamos como hasta ese entonces, como buenos amigos.

—¿Cómo amigos? –me preguntó descolocada.

—Claro ya sabes que tú apenas tienes quince años y yo voy a irme de viaje de nuevo, me quedó tranquilo sabiendo que te quedas aquí al cuidado de mi hermano.

Iluso me describía poco, después de salir de viaje me llegó una carta de Edward diciéndome que ella se había marchado a Xing, me pareció un poco extraño pero igual seguí con mi viaje y cuando este terminó regresé, pero no a Amestris, mis huellas cruzaron el desierto hasta llegar al país del emperador Ling, ella y yo discutimos, peleamos e incluso hubo una pataleta de ella pero igual me aceptó nuevamente como su alumno de alquimia medica, fue una relación platónica, un ir y venir de viajes, la bomba estaba a punto de explotarme en las manos cuando nos reencontramos en Amestris y mi hermano tuvo el buen detalle de explicarle que yo me había casado con ella por el motivó que ustedes ya conocen.

—Al siempre supo que el matrimonio se anularía, así lo planeamos –dijo Edward sin darse cuenta que algo en Mei había muerto con sus palabras.

Ella se fue de Amestris y como siempre yo deje correr el tiempo hasta que llegó la carta de Ling.

—Necesito que me acompañes a un viaje –le dije a Mei—. Es un viaje dentro de Xing y espero que tu puedas ayudarme como guía y como compañera alquimista.

—Tú viajas solo, no necesitas ningún guía –a pesar de sus palabras noté su curiosidad—. ¿A que te refieres con compañera alquimista?

—Me refiero a que conoces de medicina –noté la ironía en su mirada—. Fuiste mi primera maestra en ese arte, me gustaría que me acompañaras porque tal vez así podré salvar al emperador.

—Hace mucho que tu sabes más de alquimia de curación que yo, la verdad no creo que me necesites.

—Por favor Mei si no lo haces por mí hazlo entonces por Ling.

—¡Eso es chantaje!

—¿Y está funcionando?

Partimos esa misma noche y yo conseguí convencerla de dejar a la panda con Ryu eso sería lo único que el chico tendría de Mei, para el viaje yo llevaba una sencilla mochila y Mei iba aún más ligera de equipaje, llevaba sus armas bien ocultas bajo su ropa y una muda. Debo admitir que caminar junto a ella era mucho más atractivo que hacerlo junto a mi hermano y su horroroso carácter, además a la luz de la luna la figura femenina me gustaba más, ¡Maldición, se veía preciosa!

—Alphonse –me llamó—. Aún no me dices que dirección debemos tomar.

—Debemos seguir derecho ya te diré lo que estamos buscando.

Me planteé la idea de detenerla y decirle lo hermosa que estaba o explicarle que durante mucho tiempo había estado aterrado. La conocí en medio de una guerra, no era más que una niña entusiasta por conseguir el secreto de la vida eterna y de pronto las palabras de Edward tenían sentido, yo siempre adoptaba causa que otros no tomaban en cuenta, pero cuando la había escuchado narrar su historia, venir de un largo viaje, pelear batallas desde niña y llevarse un chasco cuando Edward resulto ser sapo y no príncipe me conmovió. Prometí ser para ella ese príncipe y protegerla fue mi promesa, una que solo terminó por herirla.

—Como sigamos derecho caeremos por el risco –dijo Mei interrumpiendo mi pensamiento—. ¿Te pasa algo Alphonse?

—Solo sígueme la corriente y no preguntes nada.

Creo que todo el asunto le pareció misterioso pero aún así me siguió cubiertos bajos el manto de la luna de ese día.

Continuará...

**✩ : ✩ : ✩ :**

Hola chicas! Este es mi tercer fic de FMA espero que sigan disfrutando de él :D**  
><strong>

**Review-Reply  
><strong>

**Yimel Elric**: ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! Sip, ya estaban casados jaja persona la demora en actualizar, creo que no pasará de nuevo, creo que de no ser por tu review me hubiera desanimado mucho, gracias :D

**Gabe Logan**: Que bueno que disfrutaste el capitulo, gracias por comentar :)

**Sabaku No Kuraii**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario Sabaku, me elevó la moral jaja, y me encanta recibir reviews largo no te preocupes. Me alegra ver que este par tiene mas fan y me halaga que hayas puesto este fic enttre tus favoritos. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Ojalá los proximos capitulos te gusten, besos! :)


	4. Segunda Luna

Avanzar otro paso más significaría caer por un risco de cincuenta metros pero ella no dudo cuando me vio lanzarme y chocar las palmas de las manos para formar una luz a mi alrededor qué era de un vivo color azul, la tierra se estremeció cuando la alquimia surtió efecto, donde antes no había nada ahora se formaba un columna que me permitió seguir avanzando, no tuve que girarme para saber que ella iba cerca de mi estando sobre una improvisada columna que tenía las marcas características de la transmutación. Nos complementábamos bien como equipo de eso no había duda, yo siempre hacía las veces de líder y Mei confiaba en ello.

**SOL NACIENTE  
><strong>

**LA CURA**

Por: GAIASOLE

Aún era de noche y conforme llegábamos a nuestro destino yo sentía el sabor de la hiel en la garganta, Mei parecía alerta como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a ser atacada, tal vez porque desde las noticias del deterioro de la salud del emperador las familias que deseaban gobernar habían mandado asesinos a matar a los demás príncipes y princesas y de ahí nacía su miedo o también era posible que hubiera escuchado los rumores de que el bosque en el que estábamos estaba maldito.

—¿Tienes miedo? –le pregunté cuando por fin estuvimos en tierra firme.

—Lo suficiente para tener preocupación Alphonse Elric –me dijo con poca convicción y luego se detuvo abruptamente al ver nuestro destino.

—¡Ya llegamos! –sonreí al ver la casucha semi derrumbada.

Recibí tal mirada de desagrado por parte de mi compañera que me sentí tentado a regresar sobre mis pasos y hacer como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, cuando nos acercamos la casa lucía peor que de lejos y no suficiente con su aspecto el olor a madera podrida era insoportable, obviamente yo no sabría como organizar una cita romántica o por lo menos una salida decente.

—¡Li Tai! –llamé a mi anciano amigo sin recibir respuesta.

Mei me miraba de forma escéptica como si creyera que en esa casa nadie era capaz de vivir, se puso en guardia cuando una tenue luz alumbró desde dentro, la puerta de la casa se abrió y pareció que toda la estructura se tambaleaba por encima de la figura de Li Tai, el hombre encorvado realizo un saludo en voz baja que apenas si se escucho.

—¿Alphonse? –parecía que me había reconocido y la figura encorvada se enderezo y de pronto pareció un señor de menos de cuarenta—. ¡Ah muchacho, tiempo sin verte!

Por primera vez desde que llegué a Xing noté la confusión de Mei, Li me impidió dar cualquier explicación, nos hizo entrar en la casa y usando sus manos transmuto la vieja choza en una casa de madera mucho más bonita que la que habíamos visto al llegar, de pronto el basurero se convirtió en un luminoso y acogedor hogar.

—¿Debo alegrarme por tu visita Elric?

—Claro que sí, tu tendrás el honor de dar la cura al emperador, ¿Escuchaste Li Tai?

El viejo y yo nos enfrascamos en una platica que solo aumentaba la confusión de Mei, Tai pareció dar cuenta de ello y se intereso en saber su nombre y fue turno de ella para platicar con el hombre.

—Entonces eres un princesa –decía Tai—. Es una lástima que de este lado del mundo serlo te cueste la cabeza, ¿Al menos se te da pelear bien?

—¿Cómo qué _al menos_? –Mei frunció el ceño y se dirigió a mi cuando preguntó—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento Alphonse?

Estaba enojada. Mei daba toda la apariencia de serenidad cuando nos alejamos un poco de la casa, pero había ciertos gestas que delataban su enojo, me desentendí de su enojo comentando lo fresco del clima afuera y pretendía no darme cuenta cuando me arrojo el primer golpe, luego un segundo y el tercero consintió en una patada, todos ellos fueron hábilmente esquivados por mi.

—¡Pelea! –reto verdaderamente furiosa.

—Vamos Mei no hay necesidad.

Ella me ignoro y de nuevo atacó mientras yo me limitaba a dejarle hacer, me sorprendió cuando lanzo sus cuchillas y realizo alquimia que me dejo encerrado en un tubo de arena, el improvisado encierro no me costo deshacerlo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una pelea me animó, ella se esforzaba por seguirme el ritmo cuando yo mismo empecé hacer alquimia, brazos que salían de la tierra, árboles que de un momento a otro se convertían en obstáculos para evitarle el paso a Mei e incluso las hojas podían servir como arma si se conocía suficiente alquimia, y yo la conocía desde los trece así que pocos elementos eran lo que no podía transmutar.

—¿Te has cansado ya? –le pregunte distraídamente y cuando ella se lanzo sin cuidar su movimiento aproveche el momento de tomarla en brazos e impedir que siguiera la batalla—. Nunca consigues derrotarme pero aún así insistes.

—Yo –decía respirando agitadamente—. Yo pensé que de verdad venimos a este viaje para encontrar la cura para el emperador pero tú solo me has traído a ver al consejero loco.

—¿Consejero loco? –sonreí a sabiendas que eso la irritaría aún más.

—Todo el mundo sabe Li Tai era el consejero del emperador anterior a Ling y que cuando este murió se volvió loco y escapo lejos de palacio y de la ciudad, es solo un político no creo que de la cura a Ling de nada.

—Yo si lo creo, debe bastarte –le dije tomándola por la barbilla cuando se tranquilizó.

Su mirada parecía desear rehuir la mía pero el orgullo no se lo permitía, no me importo lo que pudiera pensar, la besé y su terco orgullo aunque fiero no pudo resistir al abandono que tuvo en mis brazos, en el desierto había tenido suficiente ayuno y sed y parecía que ella misma había pasado por lo mismo, tanto tiempo alejados, tanto tiempo controlada y cuando por fin la tomaba de esta forma el pulso se desbocaba de la misma forma conocida de siempre, ¡Aún me quería, por todos los infiernos!

—Lamento interrumpir –dijo Li inoportuno como él sabia serlo—. ¿Se quedarán a dormir?

Pues si nos quedamos. Aunque la mayor parte de la noche Li nos estuvo molestando con el ímpetu de la juventud por el amor y además nos echó la bronca cuando vio la cantidad de alquimia que habíamos practicado con su preciado bosque, su antes descubierto patio delantero se había convertido en un curioso paisaje lleno de trampas, manos en forma de golpe y otras circunstancias propias de la alquimia y las ganas de mi mujer por matarme.

—¿A que hora partimos? –preguntó Li Tai luego de darnos a beber un té de sabor terrible.

Nuestra salida fue retrasada hasta la tarde del siguiente día y el primer lugar en el que paramos al regresar fue en un restaurante de Xing que era popular por sus ricos bollos de carne, nada más de verlos se me hizo agua la boca, tenía tanta hambre que ignoré el silencio que Mei guardaba, tardamos un tanto en comer y cuando ella intentó escabullirse, probablemente a su casa, yo la retuve de la mano y le indique que todos iríamos en ese mismo momento hasta palacio para ver al emperador. Fue todo un tramite el poder llegar hasta las habitaciones de Ling pero una vez que entramos solo pude ver la sorpresa de Mei.

—¿Ling? –preguntó con voz susurrante.

La luna de esa noche mostraba el rostro de un viejo amigo que había aprendido el arte de gobernar.

_Continuará…_

_Continuará…_

✩ : ✩

✩ : ✩ : ✩ :

Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, esto les tengo dos noticias buena y mala...o podemos dejarlo en noticias jaja. La buena es que después de una larga sequía actualice de forma muy veloz y eh quedado satisfecha con los capítulos, la mala es que el próximo será el capitulo final...ódienme, jaja la verdad este fic lo planeé hace mucho y sabía que duraría pocos capítulos (máximo seis) espero que hayan disfrutado la historia. Gracias!

✩ : ✩ : ✩ :

**REVIEW - REPLY**

Lilandra: Hola! Gracias por tu comentarios, que bueno que la historia llamó tu atención de verdad gracias por lo que me dieces. Saludos :)

Yimel Elric: Me da gusto verte de nuevo Yimel! Jaja Al está lleno de buenas intenciones pero eso no siempre es lo mejor :) Tus palibras me animan, ojalá sigas disfrutando los capitulos, un abrazo :D

Gabe Logan: No te imaginas la que se viene! Gracias por tu comentario Gabe, me da gusto verte de nuevo :D

✩ : ✩ : ✩ :

✩ : ✩


	5. El último Sol

_Dedicado a Argin Heart, Yimel Elric y Gabe Logan :D_

Un buen alquimista conoce las reacciones a los elementos y sabe no correr ante la primera impresión, es común escuchar que agua y aceite no se combinan, o que el agua conduce electricidad pero nadie menciona que el aceite necesite determinada temperatura para saltar o que es el agua salada la que conduce corriente, creo que los pequeños detalles son lo que llaman más mi atención como el alquimista de acero. Edward Elric.

**SOL NACIENTE  
><strong>

Por: GAIASOLE

—¿A que te refieres cuando dices viajar a Xing?

—Vamos Winry serán apenas tres días ni notarás mi ausencia.

—No me tientes a hacerte retirar esas palabras Edward –escuché decir a mi esposa antes de partir.

Cuando llegué a Xing no dude en ir directamente a palacio, más le valía al estupido de Ling que me atendiera bien, sobre todo desde que ese cabrón se llevó buena parte de mi sueldo en comida y nunca me pagó, en lo que a mi respecta puede ser emperador del mismo desierto si le viene en gana, pero hasta los reyes de mierda tienen que pagar sus deudas y ese miserable no solo tiene una deuda de dinero conmigo sino también una deuda que tiene que ver con mi hermano menor, desde el momento que me enteré del mensaje que le había enviado a Al para hacerlo cruzar el desierto algo no me cuadraba, ¿Es que en Xing no tenían médicos?

—Bienvenido –me dijo un criado cuando puse el primer pie en el patio del palacio de Ling y pedí audiencia con el emperador—. ¿A quién debo anunciar?

—Al alquimista de acero, Edward Elric –le dije y luego lo vi marcharse, no pude dejar de molestarme por su ropaje abrigado, todos en Xing parecían inmunes al calor del infierno de su país.

Cuando Al describía los viajes que hacía no se cansaba en detallar las cosas, mis hijos quedaban fascinados con esas historias a las que Win calificaba como _exquisitas_, yo en cambio podía resumir mis viajes en tres palabras: largo, cansado y caluroso o frío según la dirección en que fuera. El palacio de Ling me parecía un desdichado lugar demasiado grande para aprovecharlo, pero al fin, no era yo quién vivía en él así que mi opinión probablemente les importaba bien poco.

—El sirviente me dio su mensaje señor Elric –me dijo un hombre barbón con pinta de haber corrido para llegar y darme el mensaje—. Mucho me temo que la salud del emperador impide cualquier tipo de visita ajena a la del médico.

—Ajá –respondí mientras me quitaba la capa roja y aflojaba músculos—. Igual entraré a verlo.

Dicho esto empezó mi diversión personal. Pelear. Solo para variar yo no estaba fuera de forma, no me costó darle a todo lo que se moviera contra mí, golpes, patadas, humo, aquello se hizo un escenario familiar para mí, el escenario donde más cómodo me sentía, donde yo podía ser el Edward de antaño, el mismo que no creía las cosas hasta verlas por mi mismo.

—Edward –pronunció Lan Fan cuando me vio entrar luego de pasar un camino de cuerpos inconscientes.

—Déjalo estar –pronunció la voz del emperador.

—Te ves muy sano para estar enfermo –le dije a Ling al verlo sentado en el trono—. Aunque eso ya lo había pensado desde que Al recibió tu mensaje de puño y letras. Un moribundo no tiene tan buena caligrafía.

—¿Y aún así permitiste a tu hermano menor el viaje?

—Qué va, tú solo le diste a Alphonse el pretexto que necesitaba para venir por la chica.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Y yo creí que de verdad se preocupaba por un amigo.

—Es demasiado bueno para su propio bien, claro que también vino a ver que tan enfermo estás, ¿Qué dijo cuando te vio?

—Déjame pensar –dijo Ling sonriendo—. Lo que dijo fue: Edward tenía razón.

Creo que Ling se había resignado a tenerme en Xing y yo antes de interesarme en el motivo de su engaño le pedí tener una buena comida, debo reconocer que la vida de emperador te alimenta muy bien, yo nunca había visto tanta comida junta, se veía deliciosa y le hinqué el diente a la primera oportunidad.

Mientras yo comía Ling me explicaba que hace algunos meses había surgido una conspiración en contra del emperador, motivada por su negativa al matrimonio, se habían capturado a la mayoría de los traidores pero no al líder de la misma, cuando era obvio que este no saldría de las sombras Ling hizo correr el rumor de que pronto moriría, los ataques a príncipes y princesas empeoraron ante una posible sucesión, para reafirmar el rumor el emperador trajo a un medico extranjero, un especie de cura milagrosa llegado el momento, apenas una noche antes el traidor y su familia habían sido descubiertos.

—Si ya los tienes en tus manos, ¿Por qué seguir diciendo que estás enfermo? —le pregunté.

—Estoy a la espera de que Alphonse regresé de una pequeña misión que le encomendé y entonces se contará que el gran alquimista llegado de Amestris salvó al emperador de una terrible enfermedad, ¿Te gusta mi plan Edward?

—A mi ningún lió político me gusta –le dije viendo como mordía un pierna de pollo, seguía comiendo igual que la primera vez que lo encontré pisoteado en una calle.

—¿Ling? –pronunció una voz que yo conocía.

En la entrada estaba Mei muy sorprendida de ver al emperador engullir un pollo, que debo decir estaba para chuparse los dedos, estaba servido en una salsa incolora y con unas especias que realzaban el sabor, tendría que pedir la receta y dársela a Winry, luego de este pensamiento noté que también habían llegado Alphonse y un viejo con pinta de estar loco.

||| **SOL NACIENTE** |||

—Puedo explicarte Mei.

—¡Te creí de nuevo! –me dijo con el rostro encendido—. ¡Como te habrás burlado de mi Alphonse!

—Pero tú sola creaste el engaño cariño mío –le dije sin detenerme a pensar en el apelativo cariñosa—. ¿Recuerdas ese primer día que regrese de palacio?

—Nada de lo que digas…

—¿No me preguntarás de Ling? –dije viendo como ella recordaba de a poco—. Te hice esa pregunta y tú respondiste soberbia que el se estaba muriendo y no necesitabas esa información que todo el mundo conocía.

Estábamos en una habitación de palacio después del ese día lleno de sorpresas, la primera cuando Mei vio el perfecto estado de salud de Ling, el segundo encontrarse con mi hermano y el tercero el rostro devastado al darse cuenta que de nuevo había estado engañada sobre todo el asunto, yo no se lo había ocultado de forma deliberada, al menos no en principio, pero su orgullo me había hecho seguir el camino donde sabría que ella me apoyaría.

—¡Hola chicos! –saludó Edward mientras nos interrumpía en medio de una pelea—. Se te ve bien enana, ¿Dónde dejaste a esa arma que llamas panda?

—No le necesito para hacerte daño chico de la trenza.

—Eres mala –se mofó Edward y yo solo pude detestarlo—. Te dije que anularás el matrimonio con la cría cuando podías Al.

—Edward –dije en un gemido de voz al ver como Mei se ponía alerta.

—Explícate –le ordeno a mi hermano.

—En Amestris solo se puede anular el matrimonio en el primer año, Al lleva casado contigo más de tres y sin intenciones de darme una nueva cuñada, ¿No se lo habías dicho?

Yo daría la vida por mi hermano mayor, ¡Pero en ese momento solo deseaba matarlo! Edward era un entrometido que solo sabía hundirme más y más en el fango de mis mentiras, pero si yo creía que mis miradas de furia intimidarían a mi hermano estaba lejos de estar en lo cierto.

—No comprendía porque Al prefirió seguir casado con una criatura salvaje como tú, siempre peleando, hablando solo de alquimia y siendo todo menos femenina, ¿Acaso lo embrujaste?

—Yo no hice nada parecido –dijo Mei temblorosa y a mi me conmovió ver como ella esperaba de mi una reacción que no la condenará.

—Cuando Al decidió seguir con el matrimonio solo pude preguntar, ¿Se volvió loco o es que esa chica pego en su cabeza? No hay otra forma de que se fijara en ti.

—¡Cállate! –le grité usando alquimia para arrojarlo a la pared.

—¡Para de una vez! –me gritó Mei con ojos llorosos—. ¡Estoy harta de ti Alphonse!

—No es verdad –me atreví a decirle tomando del brazo con un temblor que era incapaz de controlar—. Tampoco era verdad cuando decías quererme fuera de tu vida o cuando te convenciste que yo era causa perdida, Edward tiene razón en algo, me embrujaste, lo hiciste pero no con hechizos, no eras coqueta pueda que ni si quiera femenina –la observé temblar de rabia y decidí sujetarlo del otro brazo—. Y yo tampoco deseaba que lo fueras, no lo esperaba, eras demasiado joven y yo solo quería protegerte. Es lo que siempre eh querido, cuidar de ti, incluso si tenía que cuidarte de mi mismo, no confiaba en quedarme y tomarte como esposa no solo en palabra.

—No te creo, apenas llegaste unos días y ya mentiste sobre Ling –sus ojos oscuros se ocultaba por las pestañas humedecidas.

—Mentí por Ling pero el lo necesitaba, no habrá mas ataques, tú y yo los detuvimos la misma noche que partimos a buscar a Li Tai, te dije que encontraría la cura al mal de Ling pero también intentaba sacar de su escondite a los bastardas que te atacaban la noche que llegué, Li Tai sabía que el nuevo emperador lo buscaría el día que lo hesitará, yo solo fui su mensajero y bien, es cierto que aproveche la situación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude verte pelear contra mí, sentir tu pulso agitándose por mí y saber que después de cruzar la noche te amo princesa.

Ella me miró con suspicacia, se soltó de mi agarré y solo pude sentir que de nuevo la perdía, creo que no pude disimular mi sorpresa cuando ella poso su mano en mi mejilla y borró toda tensión en mi rostro, ninguno de nosotros notó que todo palacio se había congregado a ver la escena, yo solo sabía que ella estaba cerca y que debía besarla de la forma en que un hombre busca agua en el desierto, la besé con desesperación, estrecho su cintura en mis brazos y la tome por el pelo para robarle todo el aire que pudiera en ese momento. Estaba en casa.

—Debes ser el peor cuñado de la historia –decía Ling a Edward que no parecía muy magullado por el ataque de su hermano.

—Hay que elevar la temperatura y combinar los elementos para obtener la reacción deseada –dijo Edward en respuesta al comentario de Ling—. Por fin podremos regresar todos a Reesembol o temo que mis hijos sigan chillando por su tío y su tía, hay que consentir a los niños –dijo Ed sin referirse del todo a sus hijos.

La escena de palacio se convirtió en toda una historia que involucraba a un extranjero de ojos dorados y una princesa que había conquistado al príncipe de su dulce infancia.

**FIN**

Hold me in your arms and our doubts won't break us  
>If we open up our hearts, love won't forsake us<br>Let's let the music take us and carry us home**  
><strong>

**SAVE MY LOVE - Bruce Springsteen**


End file.
